Eric Olafson, Midshipman 18
Part 18: INTERLUDE: FIRST SON OF DARKNESS Larthop had reached the bottom of the stairs and followed the narrow corridor chiseled out of the rock. The corridor was part of a burial site. Catacombs left by the same civilization that built the city now in ruins around the statue. Not many knew of these catacombs and he knew Union Xeno Archaeologists would give their eyeteeth to examine this place. There were alcoves in the walls and in it the dry rotten bundles and shapes of a dead semi humanoid species . This was unimportant to him and he had no intention to speak to the dead. He made many turns, descended several stairs and finally reached a larger room, dozens of candles and lanterns had been placed around a small version of the huge statue. It was cruder and made of rock instead of indestructible Uni metal. For most the path ended here and the members of a secretive sect worshiped this statue, but not to him. He approached the statue reached around its back and pulled a hidden lever. The sound of sand grinding over rock followed almost immediately and part of the seemingly solid rock wall swung open. He passed through, used his Psionics to push the door shut. He had covered almost two more miles of narrow corridors, before he emerged in a cave, with a smooth Uni Metal floor. A small band of a different, whitish glowing material formed a perfect spherical ring around a hip high metal column in the center. He dropped his golden robe, revealing his black cloak with the white skull on his chest and stepped onto the Uni Metal platform. Then he waited patiently until the sun above aligned with the mountain hole and the statue. While somewhere above him pilgrims bathed in the light, a shadowy figure appeared next to the column. It had no real substance.It spoke to him with a hollow ghostly voice. “You come again, Saresii. Speak then, the Brotherhood awaits your reports.” “I was unsuccessful obtaining the Narth. He died in the attempt. No other Narth was near to receive and save the Hughavh.” “This is unfortunate, yet significant. Narth can be killed.” “I was the only non Narth ever to dwell among them. Their reputation is far exaggerated. All that lives can die. Is that not the very essence of the Master, he being one with The Antiforce of life?” The shadowy apparition did not answer Larthop’s question but asked one instead.”Have the Kermac successfully retrieved the disc form that world called Koken? Have you been successful taking it from them?” “The Kermac agents that were part of the scheme to secure the services of a high ranking Union officer, abandoned his quest to go to Koken to do so. Only later I obtained intelligence that the very world, the planet called Koken is now under Union control. I wager the Kermac do not like this situation and there is no doubt they have plans and schemes in motion to rectify that. I do not know how it is achieved or what it is exactly, but the Kermac issued ‘the Call’. It appears they do have the means to call and control the Y’All.” “The warriors created by the Crucible are formidable and tools of those who do not want to see the resurrection of the Master.Bring this Kermac before us, so we may learn how they control the warriors of Crea’s agents.” “That Kermac agent perished during that mission. However I have contacts to the Kermac MOI and will attempt to bring you a Wizard for questioning.” “Do this and we will reward you. Now it is you who must venture to Koken and retrieve the disc. For it is the key to finding all the token of power.It also will summon the Dualix.” “It will be difficult. The Planet is, as I told you under Union control. Union authorities know what they found. I am not a member of the military.” Larthop sighed. “But I find a way and it will be done.” “We expected no other response.Now speak to us about that human. The one that befriended a Narth. Has he been captured so we may question him?” “The plan is in motion. I have the bait and the place and soon he will be yours. However I think you will be disappointed, the human is a simpleton of a very primitive world. He will not yield what youb seek. He is not what you hope he is.” “Explain.” “The reports of the friendship are simply false and born out of human perspective. Narth have no such concepts. Friendship is based on emotions. Narth do not have emotions. However my research showed that the dimwitted Neo Viking has an uncle that is the representative to his world. For reasons unknown he made friends with the First among the Saresii and both of them often talk to the Narth representative. The Narth reprsentative only seeks this contact to study and learn how to interact with humans, no doubt.There never was a Narth representative before, he is theb first one. “Larthop you are not the only source we have.Is it not significant that there is a Narth reprdentative now, where there never has been one before?” “The Narth simply seek protection. The age of the resurrection is upon us. It is them who must fear his return most. That they are mortal has been shown.” Larthop crossed his arms and continued.”The Narth are like children when it comes to inter species interaction. Tat Narth representative simply associates with these other two to absorb and learn. To apear to others, wise and knowledgeable. The Narth are dimwits when it comes to these things. He is with the Nilfeheim representative and the Saresii elder so much the Assembly has given them a nick name and call them The Three Wise men. I know much of the Narth and as powerful they might appear, their reputation is overinflated. I am so much more powerful and In do know bout emotions. There is no doubt the Narth reprentative simply asked Egill for guideance regarding the first Narth Cadet. It was then arranged the Narth met the dimwit nephew for the very same reasons.To have a human guide. Friendship has nothing to do with it. Besides how could a simple human even begin to understand whatever the Narth might choose to share. Not that they have ever done so with anyone.” There was a few moments silence and then the shifting shadowy presence said. “We do not agree with your assessment of the Narth but we concede that you do have shared time with them and you know humans and the Union. Then this Human representative and the Saresii must be questioned. We must also obtain the token the Narth possess.” “It is foremost on my mind and yet I have not found a way to accomplish this. I am able to go against one of them I am sure, but not all Narth.” “Then you must find Bereaver. With it not even the Narth can stop you.” “You speak of other pieces yet I do not know how to begin.” “Find the disc and with it you are able to locate the Cave of Things. The Dualix will obey you when you have the disc. In that cave you will find one of the pieces, one of the tokens.” “What is the Dualix?” “It is in terms you may understand an artificial intelligence created at the dawn of time, to represent the Eternal Duality of Existence. It was conceived as a referee and waits for the restoration of the Rule. The Disc that is still hidden on Koken has been given to the Uni to summon it. They left it for the Ker after the Uni fled and left this Galaxy. You represent us and thus the Masters servants. The Dualix will only obey you when you have the disc. Do not lose control over the disc. In the Cave of things, you will find a collection of the most powerful weapons created. Weapons that will gurantee your rule. Take freely what you like, but use thongs don’t touch the token itself and bring it to us. Do not attempt to attack the Narth with it and gain their token without coming here first.” Larthop promised but had no real intentions to do so. The shadow lightened and began to fade. “We know you seek the power for yourself, but heed our counsel. Stay patient and true to the cause and the Dark Lord will reward you, betray us and not even the Coven would dare to venture where you receive your punishment.” There was that word again. He had heard that word before, Coven. “What is the Coven?” He yelled, but the shadow dissipated and was gone. The Shadow of the Brotherhood would not return for one local year, until the planet would be at the same spot, perfectly aligned with the sun and the core of the Galaxy. As he made his way back, he decided to do a little more research, and then he had to find a way to get to Koken. This was a task he did not want to delegate. Part 19 » Category:Stories